


Valentine's Day

by Epic_7_Cringefics



Category: Epic Seven (Mobile Game)
Genre: Battle, Combat, Comedy, Ezera - Freeform, Mind Control Love Arrows, Multi, Twisted Moonlight Summon suggestion?, Valentine's Day, also food, but put the rape tag because it's still rape, flaggable just for the audacity of it all ig, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_7_Cringefics/pseuds/Epic_7_Cringefics
Summary: There’s a strange creature that looks just like Arkasus, except it’s pink.. (A brief oneshot of what could have been had I been far more inspired and far less lazy)





	Valentine's Day

Arkasus’ body was beaten and bloody, and he limped forward, adamant about standing his ground. He looked around the battlefield to see his fallen friends. No, not fallen.. Fornicating..

The guardian looked on in fear and concern as he watched Ras, his ally and Heir of the Covenant, crouch over the body of Mercedes, Arky’s friend and allied mage, as they locked lips. He turned the other way to see Katenka pinning Sir Charles to a nearby wall, biting his neck tenderly as he groaned, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

Arky growled, glaring furiously at the monstrosity who would dare to wreak such mayhem in their world. The abomination who would curse his friends with such despicable illusory tactics the likes of which Tenebria herself would never. He howled, snarling and baring his fangs at what appeared to be a carbon copy of himself, except with pink fur instead of blue and a heart patch adorning his forehead. “What do you want?!?!”

A surge of pink lightning flashed across the battlefield with the cacophonous laughter of the stranger doppelganger. “I? What do I want?”

Another hailstorm of arrows with pink heart tips shot out from the creature’s fur, and Arkasus bolted to dodge them, watching his allies repeatedly fall victim to their romance-inducing mind control. The Cupid Arkasus’ shrill cackle echoed as its monologue rang throughout Ezera.

“What do *I* want?! I want more content, you FOOL!! I want Yuna/Karin, I want Gunther/Dark Corvus, Crozet/Jena BDSM!! I will create the content I desire.. true SHIPS!!”

“Ships?!?!” Arkasus narrowly dodged another volley of arrows as he shot back a lightning bolt of energy.

Cupid Arkasus parried it with a shield of pink hearts before continuing, his yelling followed up by a pink jolt of energy of similar power. “I identify potential content, and my Arrows of Truth-Seeking pinpoint the source, cultivate it upon impact, and make it my true reality!! There is nothing you can do to thwart my dominion! Upon this world, I shall unleash all possible connections!! Clarissa/Axe God, Nehenequi/Purrgis, Destina/Ruele!!”

 

Arkasus yelped in pain as the electric blast caught his side, propelling him through a building.

“Assassin Cidd/Assassin Coli, Sez/Bellona, Romann/Armin!!”

 

Teetering on the last remnants of his power, Arkasus unburied himself and came out into the light once again to face the creature with his face on.

“Dingo/Cidd vore!! Kise/Sigret/Judge Kise!! Zeno/Ancient Beast!! CONTENT!! CONTENT!! CONTENT!!”

The sky was ruptured with pink flashes of lightning. Thunder echoed in-between the phrases of his soliloquy.

“LUDWIG/AGING!!! ADLAY/BEING A HERO!!! KIKARAT/A CLEAN WORLD!!! THE PAIRING IS MEANINGLESS, SO LONG AS THE CONTENT IS FULFILLING!!!”

“O-Oh yeah!?!?” Arkasus huffed. “Then I have a pairing for you that you’ll *have* to submit to!!”

**  
**  
**

And there, in the World’s End Pub, is where Arky introduced Cupid Arky to the delicious ship of Arkasus/Fine Dining.


End file.
